


Stormy

by VixenIchigo



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenIchigo/pseuds/VixenIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tucker can't sleep due to being a light sleeper and a thunderstorm, he decides a midnight snack would suffice to pass the time. He didn't realise what this decision would lead to in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any lovely, colourful gay space marines
> 
> Oh, and don't read if you're not into gay sex . . . I'm serious
> 
> Stop
> 
> NOW!
> 
> Now that's out of the way, enjoy my first gay porno XD  
> I love these boys!

Ever since they had crash landed in the middle of nowhere, the sun had set every night (Unlike Blood Gulch.) and the storm clouds would roll in and let loose. If being a light sleeper wasn't bad enough, Tucker now had to deal with mother nature's drums and cracks whilst sleeping in a room that leaked. Frustrated with trying to get some sleep, Tucker sat up with the intention of getting a late night snack.

Walking quietly down the hall of their makeshift base, Tucker was about five feet from the end of the corridor when he heard a soft thud. Sighing, he turned around, intent on seeing if Caboose had fallen out of bed again, only to be stopped when he heard a soft whine. He stared back down the hallway, two doors on the left, one on the right and a door at the end of the hall where the bathroom was located. He pressed an ear to the first door on the left, Caboose's room, and listened. Soft snores indicated that the soldier in Regulation Blue was sound asleep. All of a sudden the entire hallway lit up, followed shortly by a loud crack. A small but audible wince lead Tucker to lean his head against the door on the right. A small sniffle made its way through the metal. Tucker stared at the metal in disbelief.

No way, Tucker thought, staring at the letters Caboose had so lovingly written on paper (God knows where he got the materials to do it.) and stuck to the door. 'Agent Washigtub'.  
Tucker leaned against the door again and, sure enough, when the next round of thunder and lightning struck, a pathetic sound made its way to Tucker's ears. Sighing, Tucker inched the door open and peeked inside his Commanding Officer's room.

The room was almost bare except for the makeshift bed and a chest which, Tucker presumed, held Wash's belongings. He focused his gaze on the bed where a lump of pillows, blankets and, Tucker presumed, Wash was quivering. Tucker heard another small sniffle and decided to walk in quietly, shutting the door behind him with a small thud. The mass of blankets and pillows stopped moving and Tucker decided he should probably speak up.

"Hey Wash? Everything alright?"

When Tucker received no reply, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on what he hoped for the love of god was Wash's head or shoulder, and not the other end.

"Dude, I know you're awake," Tucker dead panned, sighing.

"Go away," was the stiff reply he got from Wash. Tucker frowned at him.

"Ya know, when Junior and I were visiting Sangheilios during our time as Ambassadors, there would be a storm each week. The locals called them Wruq Sha'fu which basically translates to Dead Fire," Tucker paused to glance at the ex-freelancer who was still covered up, "He would freak out, and I used to remind him that he's not alone. We're all scared of something."

Three flashes of light and a rolling drum broke the silence. Tucker began to pull some of the covers back. When he found short, bleach blonde hair and dark roots, Wash turned in his direction slightly.

"You're such a prick. You know, you don't have to always go it alone asshole," Tucker scolded him. This earned him an angry glare from Wash, eyes slightly red and tear tracks on his cheeks. Tucker snorted and manoeuvred himself into the blankest so he had Wash's head in his chest.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Wash asked.

"Oh, so you're gonna talk to me now are you?" Tucker replied with a smirk.

Wash was about to reply when the room lit up again. Jumping, he tucked himself further into Tucker, a small blush colouring his cheeks. Not that Tucker noticed, the room was too dark. Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash, placing a hand on his head and running it down to the back of his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It became a ritual for them. Caboose would go to bed, Wash would sneak away to his room and Tucker would join him later when the storm really started rolling. They never spoke about it, it just became their thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first night at the Rebel base was the worst. Crack after crack shot through the air. Yet Tucker was alone this time, left to wonder if Wash was coping on his own in captivity. Tucker couldn't think of a worse place to be than a prison cell with Donut and Sarge while your fears left you incapable of moving. He just hoped the two reds wouldn't be a dick about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina and Church were the first to notice it. Every night, Wash would excuse himself from the group and head off to bed. When the first crack of lightning came, Tucker excused himself and disappeared.

The pair had decided tonight that they would follow Tucker with the intention of asking him what was going on.

They found Tucker leaning against the wall in their communal bedroom with Wash curled up beside him, head tucked under his arms and covered with a blanket.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Church burst out laughing, causing Tucker to jump in surprise and glare at the A.I.

"Piss off Church," Tucker growled. Wash had hidden himself further into Tucker's side in embarrassment.

"Naw, Big Bad Freelancer afraid of a wittle thunder storm," Church mocked.

"Epsilon," Carolina warned, "I will pull you."

Church shut up after that.

"You got this Tucker?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Just go away," Tucker replied.

Carolina didn't pry further after that and let them go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was their first night in Armonia after declaring war on Charon Industries. Tucker was in the mess hall with the other Sim. Troopers listening to Donut talking about his time in Valhalla with Doc after being shot by Wash when he noticed the soldier in steel and gold had disappeared. Frowning slightly, he looked out one of the many windows in the hall and noticed it had started raining.

Excusing himself, he got up, placed his tray in the clean-up tub and headed towards their quarters. Without knocking, Tucker slid Wash's door open and walked inside, closing it behind him.

"Wash?" He called, noticing the bed was empty. The door to the en suite opened and a head with a mess of damp blonde hair stuck out.

"Hey," Wash replied. He disappeared back into the room, only to reappear moments later in his civvies, towel drying his hair.

"Just wanted to check up on you. It started raining," Tucker supplied with a shrug. Wash stared at him for a moment before smiling sheepishly, throwing his towel back into the en suite.

"You don't have to always do this you know. I handled it before I met you, and I still . . ." he was interrupted by Tucker pulling him into a hug. Surprised, he stiffened slightly before relaxing in Tucker's hold.

"Asshole."

Wash was about to object, turning his face towards Tucker's when he felt slightly chapped lips pressed up against his.

When Wash didn't respond, Tucker started to pull away, only to be held closer. He felt Wash's head connect with his shoulder, hands wrapped around his upper arms.

"Look, if . . . if you want me to leave, I can, and we won't ever have to talk about this . . . " Tucker started rambling. He continued as Wash rolled his head to the side to face Tucker's neck. Tucker kept nervously rambling in the background as a few thoughts rolled through Wash's head. I wonder what he'll do if I . . . Wash moved his head to attach his lips to Tuckers neck. Tucker instantly stopped talking and moaned slightly at the feel of Wash softly kissing and nipping at his neck.

Wash smirked.

"You know Wash, I think I can distract you, if ya know what I mean, heh, Bow Chicka . . ." Wash silenced him by catching his lips in a rough kiss, one hand coming to the back of Tucker's neck, the other resting on Tucker's hip.

"Shut up Captain," Wash mumbled against Tucker's lips. Tucker was suddenly aware of the edge of the bed against his calves. When did we . . . Tucker started to think when Wash all of a sudden knocked him off balance, landing flat of his back with Wash on all fours above him.

"Well, I like where this is going," Tucker remarked, running his hands up under Wash's shirt. Wash rolled his eyes and ducked down to kiss Tucker again before moving back down to his neck, hands mimicking Tucker's and proceeding to remove Tucker's shirt.

"Do you always talk this much in the bedroom?" Wash asked, moving to leave a small bite on Tucker's collar bone. He moved his hands down to the waist band of Tucker's track pants and slipped his fingers under the elastic.

"I can be louder if you want," Tucker responded with a smirk. Tucker went to remove Wash's shirt only to be stopped when Wash didn't move. Worried he had gone too far, Tucker glanced up at Wash to see the man looking at him with a raised brow. "What?"

Wash snorted and lifted his arms, letting Tucker slide his shirt off.

"Hey asshole," Tucker grumbled when Wash ignored him again and starting moving his hands down his stomach,

"What's that look for?"

"Never thought you'd be a screamer, let alone admit it," Wash replied, sliding Tuckers pants down to reveal his hip bones which Wash proceeded to kiss and nip at. Wash moved one of his hands to palm Tucker through his track pants and smirked when he felt the half-hard length beneath the fabric.

Tucker groaned, exposing his neck and arching his back slightly.

"Fuck you," Tucker moaned, eyes rolling back as Wash continued.

Smirking, Wash replied, "Okay then." Tucker shivered, squirming slightly when Wash moved his mouth back up Tucker's body to kiss him again. Wash ground his hips down into Tucker's. The groan he earned made him smile, feeling Tucker hard against him. Catching Tucker's pants and briefs in his hands, he slid them down and off his body, completely exposing the soldier below him.

Tucker felt Wash move lower and was surprised when something wet and warm enclosed around his member. Groaning, Tucker tangled his fingers in Wash's short hair, pulling softly but forcing himself not to grip hard. As Wash continued, Tucker could feel the pressure building and gasped out part's of Wash's name.

"Wash, I'm . . . I'm gonna . . ." Tucker tried to warn him, but Wash refused to move, continuing until Tucker couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Wash!"

Tucker could feel his cheeks flush red when Wash continued, cleaning Tucker and himself off before kissing his way up to Tucker's hips.

"David."

Tucker blinked and looked down at Wash. "What?"

"My name," Wash started, looking up at Tucker, "Is David." He smiled softly before capturing Tucker's lips with his own. Tucker moved his hands down Wash's body, touching every inch he could reach. Wash placed two fingers in Tucker's mouth and mouthed one his nipples. Realising that they had no lube, Tucker obliged and tried to provide as much saliva as he could.

"Ya know, I'm not really used to a dude," Tucker mentioned, trying not to accidentally bite Wash's fingers, "But, for you, I'll make an exception." Tucker winked and Wash rolled his eyes.

"Guess that makes two of us."

Wash removed his fingers from Tuckers mouth, lifted one of his knees up with the other hand and began tracing wet circles on the tight muscles of Tucker's entrance. Tucker lifted his other knee up to make more room. Wash slid a digit in carefully, not wanting to do any harm and stroked Tucker, feeling the muscles clench and relax.

After a bit more teasing, he slipped in another finger and began scissoring Tucker, working him open. One of his fingers caught a bump, instantly causing Tucker groan in a higher pitch than before.

"David."

Wash scissored again and hit the same spot watching as Tucker arched his back again, his member standing tall.

"Lavernius," Wash mumbled, attaching his lips to Tucker's hips again, moving his fingers in deeper and eventually adding a third.

"David, please," Tucker begged after seeing stars for the umpteenth time that night, "I want . . . I want you."

Wash leaned over Tucker, kissing him roughly and wrapping his hand around his own member which had stood neglected for a while now, smearing as much pre cum as he could around the head and lining the tip up with Tucker. He pushed forward slightly and waited for Tucker to relax against the intrusion.

"Lavernius, you have to relax or this is really going to hurt," Wash whispered in Tucker's ear. Wash peppered Tucker's neck, jaw, lips, nose and cheeks with kisses. He felt Tucker gasp and relax slightly, allowing him to slide forward more into the warmth. Soon, he was completely in and waited for Tucker to adjust.

"David," Tucker moaned, rolling his hips slightly. Wash took this as his cue to start moving. It was a little awkward at first, trying to find the right angle. Tucker pulled his legs up further and Wash placed his hands behind Tuckers knees to support his legs. As soon as Wash hit that bundle of nerves inside Tucker, Tucker gasped out his name in short breaths. Wash was soon losing control, never being held quite so tightly before. He leaned towards Tucker, who reached up to kiss him, and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Tucker was sent into a free fall for the second time that night, but this time he had grabbed Wash and was taking him with him.

"David!" Tucker all but shouted into the now humid room. Wash's thrusts became erratic as he tumbled over the edge into bliss, emptying himself inside Tucker.

Panting and gasping filled the room as they both tried to catch their breath. Wash had locked his arms in place over Tucker so he didn't collapse completely on top of him.

"Dude . . . " Tucker gasped, his legs starting to feel the ache, "Oi asshole, you don't have to hold yourself up like that."

Wash gently lowered himself so he was lying on top of Tucker.

"You're such a charmer," Wash replied dryly. Wash nuzzled his face into Tucker's neck.

"What can I say, I'm sexy and you know it," Tucker chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina stalked down the dorm hallway. Kimball and Doyle were waiting for her and the Sim. Troopers so they could start plans on going to war with Charon Industries. She walked up to Agent Washington's door, hoping she could get him to fetch Tucker so she could make her way to the war room. When she opened the door however, all thoughts flew from her mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She screeched. Church holographically projected himself outside the armour to see what had caused this sudden outburst.

"Carolina, what the fuck are you . . . " Church had begun to say before his eyes wandered into the room.

Tucker lay on his side in Washington's bed, with the ex-freelancer behind him, a pale arm slung over the Sim. Trooper's chest. They were both stark naked, a sheet only just covering the lower half of their bodies. Tucker had opened his eyes slightly at Carolina's outburst and proceeded to yawn without covering his mouth.

"What the fuck? Tucker?" Church burst out. Wash tilted his head to look at the intruders, then, upon realising who was standing in his doorway, jumped and pulled the sheet further up his and Tucker's body.

"Carolina! What are you . . . " Wash started.

"Fucking shut up all of you. Carolina, piss off, we're sleeping," Tucker interrupted lazily.

Carolina just stood there, mouth slightly ajar. Church scoffed.

"Get up you lazy assholes, we have a meeting to attend." Church crossed his arms, waiting for a response. Tucker's hand flew up in the air, middle finger standing proud.

"Fuck off Light Bulb."

"Light Bulb?" Church screeched at the nickname. Carolina shuffled uncomfortably, noticing Washington's face had gone bright red.

"Well, I think I've seen enough, come on Epsilon," Carolina stated, closing the door and walking away, Church's rant fading the further away they got.

"Tucker?" Wash asked sheepishly. "Um . . ."

"Oh my God David, fucking sleep. We can talk later," Tucker replied, pulling Wash back down and wrapping his arms around him. Wash responded by nuzzling his face into Tucker's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this (I don't have a beta reader so feel free to point out spelling and grammatical errors), they were probably a little out of character.  
> I tried not to add a lot of detail to what they look like because everyone has their own idea and I kinda don't mind if people want to picture their version in this :)  
> Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed this and feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Later Dudes!


End file.
